Atlantis, Puddle Jumpers, And Alien Women
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: John Sheppard shows Atlantis to Cameron Mitchell.


_A/N: An Atlantis tag for Pegasus Project_

Cameron Mitchell leaned on the balcony. "I've got about ten minutes Sheppard, want to give me the grand tour?"

"Sure, why not." John Sheppard replied. "Follow me."

John headed for the transporter. "Basically, there's once place to see it all. And that's from the upper balcony."

"I'm still jealous of the view."

"Uhhh... well... its not so good when the wraith are shooting at it." John replied.

"I can see that." Cameron replied, stepping into the transporter. "Its still better than solid stone walls like we're used to back at the SGC."

"Admittedly." John said, activated the transporter and stepping out once they'd reached their location. "But your right, it is pretty scenic, you should see it from a jumper."

"Hopefully we'll have time on the way back." Cameron said wistfully.

"Yeah, I'll take you up. They don't use any kind of fuel, so they're really quite economical, especially considering how fast your flying."

"How fast is fast?"

"Think faster than anything you've ever seen and turns sharper than you thought possible."

"Sounds like an adrenaline trip." Cameron stepped out onto the balcony.

"Better than that." John moved to the railing, pointing out the drone bay out in the far pier. "That's the drone bay." He shifted to point to another structure. "The chair room is there."

"How's that chair?"

"Pretty darn cool." He sighed. "Lets go see the jumpers."

"Any fine looking young women you've encountered here?" Cameron asked as they stepped back into the transporter.

"So you're asking me... if we have any Pegasus galaxy babes?" John said slowly, almost mocking Cameron.

"Not a crime is it?"

"No, not at all." John laughed. "There's a lot. Seems every planet we go to has at least one."

"Better than Milky Way Women?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Not really." John said slowly. "Most of them have some kind of agenda or are really ancient women. I've encountered two of that variety."  
"Flirting with ascended beings Sheppard?"

"You're the one asking about Pegasus galaxy babes!" John gave Cameron a sharp look. "And for your information only one was really ascended, the other just ascended shortly thereafter."

"The only one for me was human, not ascended." Cameron's expression soured. "She was murdered."

"Sorry." John replied, taking the final stairwell to the jumper bay.

"I'm over it. It was all part of some crazy political struggle. Believe me, that's no fun."

"Oh I know political struggles. One of the human babes came in, stripped down right in front of me and tried to do me right there!"

"What?" Cameron said, shocked.

"I'm not kidding." He smiled. "I proudly got her back into her robe and escorted her back to her room... once I got her off me."

"How long did that take?"

"She had just figured out how to work my belt." John replied.

Cameron snorted. "You're kidding!"

"I'm telling the whole truth!" John protested.

Cameron laughed. "Okay, I believe you. This place it nuts!"

"It frequently is." John stepped into the jumper bay. "Now this is the really cool part of this city."

"Wow." Cameron murmured to himself. "And these all worked?"

"Yep." John said, leaning up against the nearest one. "They require maintenance, but with McKay, Zelenka, and a bunch of people with an intelligence greater than anyone else I know, its not that big of a problem."

Cameron idly nodded, running his hand along the smooth exterior. "Damn what we'd give for a few of these are home." In truth, he'd never seen one up close. Sure, he'd seen the reports, pictures, and detailed technical diagrams. None of it compared though.

Cameron turned around, in time to see the most attractive woman he'd seen in a long time talking to John. He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things. Nope, she was still there in a brown and red tank top that was definitely not made on Earth.

John turned towards him. "Mitchell, Carter's looking for you."  
"Figures, my time is pretty much up." Cameron said, trying not to stare as the beautiful woman left the jumper bay. "Who was that?"

"That's Teyla." John said, his expression becoming unreadable.

"You didn't tell me about her."

"No. That's Teyla and you should focus on what you're job is here." John's expression was definitely condescending now.

Cameron took the hint, there was something protective in John's eye. "You care for her?"

"She's a member of my team." John replied evenly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Its not your place to know that Mitchell." John started walking, he paused. "But yeah, I do care for her. Maybe more than she knows."

Cameron knew not to get any ideas now. He walked in silence with John down to the control room, where Sam was talking with Weir, Teyla was standing off to the side. Cameron made it a point to not stare at her. "Thanks for the tour Sheppard." He said to John.

"No problem." John replied, only glancing back at Cameron, his attention focused on Teyla. Without saying anything, the two of them departed together. Cameron half expected them to be holding hands, but they stood close enough to each other to make up for it.

Teyla was definitely off-limits. Cameron turned back to Sam and Weir. "So, time to go already."

"Maybe you'll have time for a jumper ride later Cam." Sam said, smiling. Yet another woman he knew not to touch. "Let's go."

"Good Luck Colonel." Weir said.


End file.
